Ninja Gaiden the journey in the wizarding world
by Shadow Knight King
Summary: After defeating the archfiend. Ryu now has to face the demons of his past life he left behind when he was Harry Potter. Ryu will face many trials to defeat the demons of his past. Watch out Hogwarts the dragon ninja is coming. pairings are Ryu x Kasumi
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the hayabusa village. Ryu was finally home after defeating the archfiend. But he knew that he would have to leave the village again. His father has finally recovered from his injuries from Genshin and the vampire king.

Ryu was resting in his home after the great battle with the archfiend. That battle was one of the hardest battles he had faced in his whole life. There was a knock on the door and Jo answered it. An old man was at the door.

"Hello is this the home of Ryu Hayabusa?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Jo said. "What do you need to speak to my son for?" Jo asked.

"I wish to speak to him about something." Dumbledore said.

"Very well." Jo said.

Jo took Albus to where Ryu was resting at. "Ryu." Jo called to his son.

Ryu got up and walked towards his father. "Yes father?" Ryu asked.

"You have a visitor." Jo said to his son.

Dumbledore walked up to Ryu. "Hello Ryu. My name is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizarding." Albus said.

"I believe you had heard of the wizarding world?" Albus asked.

"Yes I have heard about your world while I was hunting down the greater fiends." Ryu said.

"Now tell me why you have come to my village to speak with me?" Ryu asked.

"I wish for you to participate in the tri-wizard tournament." Albus said.

"The tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year." Albus said.

"You may compete for your village." Albus said.

"And I know your true name Ryu." Albus said to Ryu.

Ryu tensed up when Albus said that he knew his true name. Ryu had thought that his past would not catch up to him. But it would seem that fate was not being to kind to him. Ryu calmed his nerves and looked at Albus. Albus knew that he had hit a sore spot with the dragon ninja. But Albus needed Ryu's help to end the war with Tom.

"You have to face the demons of your past at some point Harry." Albus said.

"I no longer go by that name anymore sir." Ryu said. Ryu had left his birth name behind when his father blood adopted him into the clan making him of the dragon lineage. He was proud to be part of something that has fighting the darkness for many generations. Like Ryan's family has been guardians of the heart of all worlds since the founding of the shadow empire. Founded by the dragon of fire Ferzaro. One of the thirteen elemental dragons of legend.

"I know you had left your birth name behind to have a new life Ryu." Albus said.

"But I know for a fact that if your birth parents could see you now. They would very proud of the man you had become." Albus said."

"Thank you sir." Ryu said.

"Now let me tell you a few things about the tournament." Albus said.

"Hogwarts will be competing against two other schools in this tournament." Albus said.

"Each school will have a champion to represent them. While you will represent your village." Albus told to Ryu.

"Do you understand what I have told you Ryu?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir I understand what you have told me about the tournament." Ryu said.

"Excellent. But before we leave. May I asked why you look like you are in your twenties?" Albus asked.

Albus thought that Harry would be 14 years old. Not a man that is in his twenties. He was very confused of what harry did to aged himself into his twenties.

"A side effect when my father blood adopted me into the family. My body aged itself until my body had hit the age of 18. That is why I look older then what you remember of me sir." Ryu said to Albus.

"I understand now why you look older Ryu." Albus said.

"Now will you compete in the tournament Ryu?" Albus asked.

"Yes I will compete in the tournament in honor of my clan and village." Ryu said to Albus.

"Thank you Ryu." Albus said.

"I will take you to a family that will show you the ways of our world" Albus said.

"Very well then but first let me gather my gear then we will head out." Ryu said.

So Ryu went to his armory to gather all the weapons he had gained during his journeys. He placed most of them in special sealing runes that Ryan taught him when was learning about runes from his father. He also placed on his new armor that Ryan gave him. The armor was stronger than his old armor he wore when he fought the vigor empire and the archfiend. He placed the dragon sword on his back and placed the eye of the dragon in a special rune that was on his left wrist.

"I see you know a thing or two about runes Ryu." Albus said.

"Ryan taught it to me when I was learning about them from my father. It makes traveling a whole lot more easy and I won't be slowed down by the weight of all the weapons I have." Ryu said.

"Then let us be off then Ryu." Albus said.

Ryu and Albus went to the entrance of the village. Ryu then turned towards his father who came to see his son off.

"Watch over the village while I'm gone father." Ryu said to his father.

"Do not worry my son the village will be fine while you are gone. And good luck in the tournament." Jo said to his son.

"Please grab my arm Ryu." Albus said.

Ryu did what he was told and he and Albus teleported away. They arrived at the portkey that the Weasley family was going to use to go to the Quditich world cup.

"Hello Arthur." Albus said to the older red head of the Weasley family.

"Hello there Albus." Arthur said. "

May I ask why you are here and who this is?" Arthur asked.

"This is Ryu Hayabusa and he is here to participate in the event that will be held at Hogwarts this year." Albus said to Arthur.

That made everyone in front of Ryu gawk at him. Ryu rolled his eyes at that. He was getting tired of people doing that when they see him up close in person. He knows that he is famous for saving the world twice. So what. He was doing his duty as a dragon ninja.

"You mean the Ryu Hayabusa. The dragon ninja that saved the world twice!?" Arthur said in excitement.

"The one and only Arthur." Albus said to Arthur.

Albus explained to Arthur why he brought Ryu to him and his family. Albus knew that Arthur would be able to explain the culture of the wizarding world to the dragon ninja. As Ryu had little knowledge of his former world. Albus did not tell Arthur that Ryu was Harry Potter a long time ago. Ryu gave up his former name to have a new life as a member of the dragon lineage. Only Ryu could tell anyone of his past when he felt he could trust them. So far Ryu only trusts Albus with the secret of his past.

"Of course we would be happy to have Ryu with us." Arthur said.

"Thank you sir." Ryu said to Arthur.

"Well I'll be off then now." Albus said.

So Albus left the group and headed back to Hogwarts to plan for the next school year and the tournament. Everyone then turned towards the portkey that would take them to the Quditich world cup finals. And the dragon ninja is going to be in their party.

"Alright everyone grab ahold of the portkey and we'll be off." Arthur said.

So everyone grabbed onto the portkey and they were teleported to the campsite of the Quditich world cup finals. The grownups landed on their feet as well as did Ryu. Ryu had enough practice when it came to teleporting to locations. The children landed face first onto the ground.

"Alright everyone we're here." Arthur said.

"Our tent is nearby so stay close everyone." Arthur said.

So Arthur led the party to their tent. Ryu was thinking how the heck everyone would fit in one tent. But as Ryu went into the tent he saw that the tent was a lot bigger on the inside. Magic really sometimes confuses him when he had to deal with it.

"Okay Fred and George. You two get the room on the left. Ron you are bonking with Cedric in the room on the far left. Girls you get the room on the far right. Ryu gets the room on the across the twins room." Arthur said to the party.

"The match starts at 8:00pm so will have dinner around 5." Arthur said.

So as the time for the match drew closer the party started to head to where their seats where.

"Blimey dad how high are we?" Ron asked his father.

"Well if it rains you'll be the first to know." A young man's voice said.

The party turned towards to where the voice came and saw in it was Draco Malfoy who said it. Ryu felt something coming off the older blonde's left arm. He'll have to ask Albus about that when he gets to Hogwarts.

"How did you get better seats then us?" Ron yelled at his arch enemy.

"You forget Weasley that my father is friends with the minister of magic. So of course my family would get better seats then your family." Draco said.

"Now Draco don't taunt the poor. But it would seem they have a guest with them." Lucius said.

Draco then turned his head towards Ryu and got a little nervous at the look Ryu was giving him.

"So who is your guest Arthur?" Lucius asked.

"This is Ryu Hayabusa. He will be coming to Hogwarts this year to participate in this year's event being held at the school." Arthur said.

That scared Lucius big time. If the dragon ninja was coming to Hogwarts then his master would be in big trouble. He would be able to defeat the dark lord and stop all his followers by himself. And from what he heard about the dragon ninja is that he fought beings far more powerful than his master.

"I hope you enjoy your time in our world dragon ninja. There are people who do anything to kill you." Lucius said.

"The greater fiends were a bigger treat then anything that comes from the wizarding world. I can handle myself at what your world can throw at me." Ryu said.

The Malfoys left the group after that. Ryu knew that the wizarding world would be no challenge to him. He had face things that were more powerful than the wizards in the wizarding world. He was more powerful then Dumbledore. Ryan taught him well in how to harness his magical energy into his weapons. Ryu saw that the game began to start both teams were introduced. And he saw that nearly all the men in the stadium go gaga at the sight of what the Bulgarian team had. The Bulgarian team has a veela cheerleading squad. He learned that the veela are sexual creatures that have to allure men to have sex with them so they can reproduce. They are also creatures of fire. They take the form of a harpy when they are enraged.

"You people need to learn on how to keep your mind safe from the veela's allure." Ryu said to his group.

"Sorry but a bunch of veela together will make even the strongest barrier in a man's mind break under the pressure of their allure." Arthur's eldest son Bill said to the dragon ninja.

"Still it wouldn't hurt to learn a little of self-control." Ryu said.

"You are probably right on that Ryu. But most men don't want to they want to be drawn by the veela's allure." Bill said.

As the game was going on Ryu sensed dark energy heading towards the stadium. He called the dragon sword to his side and drew the blade. Arthur saw that Ryu had called on his sword to him.

"Ryu what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"A dark presence is heading towards the stadium. Get everyone back to the portkey now." Ryu said to Arthur.

And Ryu was right. Everyone in the stadium started to scream as black smoke came into the stadium.

"DEATH EATERS!" someone in crowd screamed.

The death eaters started to throw the killing curse left and right. Some people fell dead when the curse hit them. Ryu jumped from his spot and did a sky drop attack and killed one of the death eaters. The death eaters saw that one of their own was killed and saw the one who did it. They got really scared when they saw who did the deed. They saw the dragon ninja standing in front of them with the dragon sword drawn.

"So all of you are the followers of Voldemort." Ryu said to the death eaters.

"You dare say his name like its common to you dragon ninja?" One of death eaters sneered at Ryu.

"I do because it's just a name. I do not fear a man who is afraid of death." Ryu said.

Ryu was done with talking. He charged towards the death eaters. The death eaters tried to stop him with the killing curse but Ryu blocked it with an art of the pricing void lv3 ninpo spell. The closest death eater went down like a sack of potatoes. The death eaters tried more spells but Ryu counter them with his own spells. The death eaters saw that they had no chance of defeating the dragon ninja and started to flee. But Ryu was able to capture one of them with a tranquillizer dart he brought with him. When the aurors arrived they saw at least 10 out of the 20 death eaters that had attacked. They also saw that Ryu had capture one of the death eaters. The minster of magic was shocked that Lord Malfoy was one of the death eaters that attacked. The head of the magical law enforcement was going to have a field day when she got her hands on Lucius. Amelia thanked Ryu for protecting the people during this crisis. Ryu said that he was just doing his duty as a dragon ninja.

Now it was time for Ryu to head to Hogwarts to compete in the tournament and help Albus with his battle against Voldemort. Ryu found out that Kasumi will be coming with him to Hogwarts to help him out. As well as teach a hand to hand combat class at the school as well. Ryu knew that the wizarding world was going to get a wakeup call when he and Kasumi get there. Ryan was also sending the captain of his elite guard to Hogwarts to teach defense of the dark arts. If anyone could teach those kids about the darkness it would be Orion.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Hogwarts express left the station to head to Hogwarts. Ryu was sitting in a train compartment with Kasumi going over of what she will tech in her class. They both agreed that Kasumi will not tech any ninpo spells to her students. The students would not have the reserves to cast even a lv1 ninpo spell. Ryu thought about the information that Madam Bones got out Lucius Malfoy. About how the dark lord was going to use a dark ritual to regain his body. Ryu asked Ryan to find out what ritual the dark lord was going to use. All that Ryan could find about the ritual is that it was created by Zerago during the elemental dragon wars. Ryan also found out that the ritual will need the bones of someone that shared the same DNA as Voldemort. That would be Voldemort's father that Tom killed long ago. Ryan gave Ryu a new sword to use in battle. It's called the black knight greatsword. Ryan got that sword while he was training on a world that was called Dangleic. That world had a curse that Ryan was able to break thanks to the skills he learned there.

"What's on your mind Ryu?" Kasumi asked.

"Just the information that DLME was able to get out of Malfoy." Ryu said.

"What about it?" Kasumi asked.

"The information troubles me and Ryan greatly." Ryu said.

"Why does it trouble you and Ryan? Nothing ever troubled you in the past." Kasumi said.

"The ritual was created by his ancestor's mortal enemy during the dragon wars." Ryu said.

"Well does Ryan know a way to stop Voldemort from using the ritual?" Kasumi asked.

"No the text that was dedicated to countering the ritual have been lost to the sands of time." Ryu said.

"But Ryan has text that dated back to the beginning of the shadow empire." Kasumi said to Ryu.

"Ryan looked through his entire archives to find the ritual, but the information to counter the ritual were missing." Ryu said.

"Ryan thinks that someone was able to get into the archives and destroy the information to counter the ritual." Ryu said.

"Well it looks like we are in a fix here." Kasumi said.

"We have no way of stopping Voldemort from regaining his body now." Kasumi said.

"Ryan is thinking of a way to make sure Voldemort does not regain his former allies in the last war he waged." Ryu said.

"Ryan was able to convince several werewolf packs to not side with Voldemort when he returns." Ryu said.

"How did Ryan do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Ryan is the champion of Hircine. Who is the father of werewolves." Ryu said.

"The werewolves would listen to the champion of their creator then Voldemort." Ryu said.

"Well at least we have a small advantage in this war." Kasumi said.

As the train arrived at the Hogsmede station. Ryu and Kasumi got in one of the carriages that would take them to the castle. Orion told them that he would meet them at the entrance to the castle. He wanted to make a grand entrance when Albus introduces them to the students. Ryu wasn't that big on grand entrances. He preferred to just be introduced and get it over with. But Albus wanted to surprise the students that he would be walking the same halls as them. Ryu knew that he had a lot of fans all over the world because of what he did to save the world. Meanwhile in the great hall after the students had finish their dinner.

Albus stood up from his seat to give his opening term speech to the students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Albus said to the returning students.

"Before we head off to bed I have a couple of announcements." Albus said.

"First is that the Quditich house cup will not be held this year." Albus said.

A lot of the students that played for their house groaned at that.

"The reason for this is very simple, eternal glory!" Albus said.

Albus showed a large goblet to the student body.

"This is the goblet of fire." Albus said to the students.

"Hogwarts has been given the honor of holding the tri-wizard tournament." Albus said.

That shocked the students' big time. The tri-wizard tournament hasn't been held in over a hundred years. But now their headmaster just said that the tournament has been reactivated and their school was going to hold it this year.

"YOU"RE JOKING!" One of the Weasley twins yelled out.

"I am not." Albus simple said.

"For every student that is in their 7th year may place their name into the goblet of fire." Albus said.

All the students that were not in their 7th year started to complain at the unfairness. They wanted to compete in the tournament. But they didn't know that the tournament had a very high death toll. That was why it was discontinued hundred years ago.

"SILENCE!" Albus said.

The students quieted down when their headmaster raised his voice.

"I know that most of you are eager to represent Hogwarts." Albus said.

"But his majesty the shadow king has said that only those who are 17 may enter." Albus said.

That made some sense to the students. The tournament was originally created to show friendship between the 3 kingdoms. But when their government started to use the tournament for fun. The shadow king during that time had the tournament stopped because of the high death toll that the tournament was getting at the time.

"Hogwarts will compete against Beauxtions and Drumstrang." Albus said.

"They will arrive on October 1." Albus said.

"The champions for each school will be chosen on October 31." Albus said.

"Next please welcome your new defense against the dark arts professor." Albus said.

"The captain of the elite guard and general of the darkness unit of the shadow empire. General Orion." Albus said.

The doors to the great hall open and Orion walked in. Heading to the staff table to stand besides Albus. All the students were shocked that they were going to be taught by the shadow king's top advisor and best military strategist. Orion was known for winning over 500 battles during his military career in serving the shadow empire. If they wanted to learn on how to combat the dark arts. Orion was the man they would want as a teacher.

"Welcome to Hogwarts General Orion." Albus said.

"The pleasure is all mine Professor." Orion said to Albus.

"Thank you taking some time off to teach my students." Albus said.

"His grace said it would be perfect way to see if there are any future recruits that one day may join the empire's military." Orion said.

"Well I hope there are future candidates for the empire." Albus said.

Orion nodded his head and went to his seat at the staff table. His seat was next to Flitwick.

"Next Hogwarts will have a new course introduce this year." Albus said.

The students got interested at the thought of a new class.

"This is class will be a hand to hand combat class." Albus said.

A lot of the pureblood students did not like that. They didn't need to learn hand to hand combat when they have their magic. They would not fight like filth muggles do.

"Some of you may think that this class is a waste of time?" Albus asked.

Several students nodded their heads. It was a waste of time.

"But think for a second?" Albus asked.

"What would happen if you were disarmed of your wand during combat?" Albus asked.

"You will need to have a way to defend yourself until you can reclaim your wand." Albus said.

That made a lot of sense to most to most of the students. If they lost their wands during combat they would be defenseless.

"Your professor for the combat class comes from all the way from Mugen Tenshin village in japan." Albus said.

"Please welcome Professor Kasumi." Albus said.

The doors to the great hall opened again and a very beautiful woman came into the hall. A lot of the boys were going starry eyes at her beauty. The girls were wondering how Kasumi got a figure that they would kill to have. Kasumi got to the staff table and stood beside Albus.

"Young Kasumi here is the younger sister of the clan head of the Mugen Tenshin clan." Albus said.

"She will teach you how to defend yourself without a wand." Albus said.

The students that knew some self-defense were agree to learn from an actual ninja. The ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan were feared for their speed and flexibility.

"Now for my final announcement." Albus said.

"Hogwarts is honored to have this man in its halls." Albus said.

"This man will compete against the other champions in the tournament." Albus said.

The students began to wonder who this man was. Who was able to get into the tournament without being chosen by the goblet of fire. Whoever it was he had their headmaster's respect.

"This man has saved the world not once but twice." Albus said.

"Students of Hogwarts please give a very warm welcome to the dragon ninja himself, Ryu Hayabusa!" Albus said.

The doors to the great hall opened one more time and Ryu walked in. The students were in complete shocked the dragon ninja himself was here in Hogwarts. And is going to compete in the tri-wizard tournament. The other champions will have a tough time against the dragon ninja. Ryu was not called the super ninja for nothing. Ryu got up to the staff table and shuck hands with Albus.

"I had gone to the Hayabusa village and asked Ryu to compete in the tournament." Albus said.

"While Ryu has had more combat experience then the other champions he has agreed to not use any of his very powerful ninpo spells." Albus said.

That was fair to the other champions in the students mind. Ryu was way more powerful than their headmaster.

"Now Ryu which house will you be staying during your time here at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

Ryu thought about it for a few minutes. Weighing the pros and cons of each house. But he came to a conclusion of which house he would be staying at.

"Which house values knowledge?" Ryu asked.

"That would be the ravenclaw house." Albus said.

"Then the ravenclaw house it is then." Ryu said.

All of ravenclaw house cheered that the dragon ninja choose their house to stay during his time here. Ryu went over to the ravenclaw table and sat at the end of it.

"Now it is time to head off to bed." Albus said.

So all the students headed off to bed. Ryu followed the ravenclaws their common room. The common room was guarded by a statue and to get into the common room you would need to answer a riddle. Ryu was shown to the room that he would be sleeping at during his time here. Albus had the room made so that could feel like he was home in the Hayabusa village. A weapons rack was in the room for him to place his weapons on. Ryu got ready for bed and was thinking how things were going to play out during his time here. All he knew that it was going to be a wild ride.

(Hope you like ch.2 of my ninja gaiden/ harry potter cross over. Flames will be ignored. And I need some weapon ideas for Ryu to use during the tournament. And the reason why he is paired with Kasumi is because of the promise Ryu made to her brother Hayate. Plus she is freaking hot. You would be insane to not want some of that. Please favor and review. CH.3 will be out about the 2nd week of September. Peace out.)


	3. Chapter 3

As the first week of the school year was going great. Ryu was able to get a lot of training done with the new weapons Ryan sent to him. One of them was a straight sword that Ryan used a lot in battle. It's called the drakekeeper straight sword. The sword swings really fast and it is fire infused. Ryu felt that the sword was a perfect side weapon for him to use when he can't use the dragon sword. Many of the students were now enjoying defense against the dark arts class now. Orion knew what he was teaching to his students. He taught them things that their government would never teach them. He also told them that Hogwarts is a shadow empire's outpost that was used during the dragon war.

Most of the students that had non-magical parents were enjoying the combat class. Kasumi also proved she would not tolerate spoiled brats who thought they could get away with anything because they're pureblood students. Snape tried to get Kasumi fired for punishing his snakes. But Albus was getting tired of Snape complaining. Albus told Snape to shape up or he would be out of the job. And Albus would tell Ryu that Snape had a hand in his birth parents death. That got Snape to shut up. Ryu already knew that Snape was the one who had a hand in his birth parents death. By telling Voldermort the first few lines of that fake prophecy. Ryu would deal with Snape when the time is right. Ryu also asked Ryan to find the soul anchors that Voldermort created to keep him alive. So far Ryan found at least 3 out of the 7 he had created. 2 of the anchors that Ryan found were artifacts of the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The 3rd one was the diary that Albus was able to lock away when he found out about it. That meant only 4 anchors remain.

Ryu was sitting in one of Kasumi's classes were she was going over a fighting style that she learned from Ryan. The iron fist style. This style was a fighting style for those that like to fight like brawlers. Ryu saw that some of the pureblood students were not paying attention to the lesson. Ryu looked at Kasumi and Kasumi knew what Ryu meant. She looked at the students that were not paying attention to the lesson. She threw some senbon needles at the students to get their attention.

"Are you even listening to what I am saying Mr. Malfoy?" Kasumi asked young Draco.

"No. This is a waste of time." Draco said.

"Why would we need to learn how to fight like those filthy muggles when we have our magic?" Draco asked with a sneer at Kasumi.

"Because magical Britain is very far behind the other magical communities in the other countries." Kasumi said to her students.

Most of the students had confused looks on their faces at what Kasumi said.

"Magical Britain still lives in the middle ages." Kasumi said.

"The magical communities in the other countries have grown to modern times." Kasumi said.

"In fact the magical law enforcement in Japan works with their military." Kasumi said.

"Magical Britain still riley on their wands to use their magic." Kasumi said.

"The other magical communities have learned to use their magic without a wand." Kasumi said.

The students' eyes went wide at the information Kasumi gave them. If the neighboring countries could use magic without a wand. Magical Britain was way far behind. The pureblood students were boiling with rage that the other magical communities would stoop so low to work with the filthy muggles. The muggles should be wiped out from the face of the earth.

"And that so called Dark lord wouldn't be able to get onto Japanese soil." Kasumi said.

"Because he won't be able to get through the Japanese military." Kasumi said.

Draco was starting to get mad. That this filthy muggle would insult the greatest that was the dark lord. Voldermort was the one to lead the purebloods of the magical world to a bright future that the muggles would be dead. And the rest would serve the purebloods.

"How dare you insult the dark lord you filthy muggle!" Draco yelled at Kasumi.

Draco tried to pull his wand out. But as soon as he did. He felt cold steel against his throat. He turned his head and saw Ryu with a look that would make himself wish that he was not born. Ryu was enraged that someone would try to bring harm to Kasumi. Ryu promised Hayate that he would keep Kasumi safe from anything.

"If you even try to say a spell. You will be sharing a grave right next to your father." Ryu said in a voice that was only used when he was really pissed off.

Draco was so scared that he lowered his wand from Kasumi. Ryu removed his sword from Draco's neck and took his wand and handed it to Kasumi to hold onto.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy for threating a teacher and 150 points removed from slytherin." Kasumi said.

The slytherins that were not like Malfoy glared at him for putting their house in last place. They would get back at him for losing so many points. The bell ringed and the students left the classroom. As the last student left the class room Ryu walked over to Kasumi. Kasumi knew that Ryu did not like using life treats that much. So Kasumi gave Ryu a hug to help him calm down from the rage he had just showed.

"Everything is okay Ryu. You can calm down now." Kasumi said.

"Sorry that I lost my temper when Mr. Malfoy tried to bring harm to you." Ryu said.

"I would have had everything under control Ryu." Kasumi said.

"You didn't need to step in to keep me safe." Kasumi said.

"I was keeping the promise I made to your brother to keep you safe from any harm." Ryu said.

"I know Ryu. But let me handle things I'm not a little girl." Kasumi said.

Kasumi looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to be out in the courtyard to see the arrival of the other 2 schools that were going to compete against Ryu in the tournament. Ryan told them that he was going to be there to greet them as well, because he doesn't trust anyone with the goblet of fire. Since the goblet was an artifact that was created during the reign of his past life as Ferzaro. So Kasumi and Ryu headed down to the courtyard to see the arrival of the other 2 schools.

As they got to the courtyard they saw all of the student body was there as well. They also saw Ryan standing next to Albus with his wife Claire. Who was holding their 2 year old son Jason Lee Homan. Ryan also had some of his crew when he was in the thieves' guild in Skyrim. The students were getting impatient they wanted to see the other schools arrive.

"LOOK!" One of students said.

The students looked up into the sky and saw many winged horses pulling a carriage. The carriage landed onto the courtyard. The door to the carriage opened and a bunch of beautiful ladies came out of the carriage. A lot of the boys went starry eyes at the site of all the beautiful women. The last person that came out of the carriage was a very tall woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Madame Maxime." Albus said.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Maxime said.

Maxime saw that the shadow king and queen were here as well so she and her students bowed in respect to the rulers of an empire that has been around before Beauxbatons was even founded.

"It is an honor to be in your presents your grace." Maxime said.

"The honor is mine Madame." Ryan said.

Then one of the students saw something was going on at the black lake.

"The lake!" Another student said.

The students saw a giant mass come out of the lake. The students were awe struck by the size of the ship. A plank was lower to the ground. And a bunch of mean looking men came out of the boat in military formation. Their headmaster came out after them with his prized student Viktor Krum.

"Albus." Igor said to his old friend.

"Hello there Igor." Albus said.

Igor gave Albus a man hug. Which Albus returned to him.

"Now that the Beauxbatons and Drumstrang have arrived. Let us make our way to the great hall for dinner." Ryan said to large body of students.

So students of all 3 schools went to the great hall for dinner. The Beauxbatons sat with the ravenclaw house. While the Drumstrang students sat with the slytherin house. Ryan stood in front of the students to say a few things to them. All the students gave their undivided attention to the shadow king.

"I welcome Beauxbatons and Drumstrang to Hogwarts. To have the chance to compete in the tri-wizard tournament." Ryan said.

The students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang gave small applause to the shadow king.

"Next is that selection of the champions will be on October 31." Ryan said.

"Also I have spoken to the twilight king and light king. And they have agreed to have to military forces of the 3 kingdoms to act as the security force for the duration of the tournament." Ryan said.

All the students felt a little safer knowing that the military forces of the 3 kingdoms will be watching over them while the tournament was going on.

"And finally allow me to introduce the champions of the schools fellow competitor. The dragon ninja himself, Ryu Hayabusa." Ryan said.

Ryu stood by Ryan and nodded to the students of the competing schools. The students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang were shocked that the dragon ninja himself would be competing in the tournament as well.

"That is all I have to say so please enjoy your dinner." Ryan said.

(Well I hope you enjoy ch.3 of my ninja gaiden story. To the 4 who have favorite this story. If you have any suggestions on what should happen in future chapters please pm me with your ideas. Flames will be ignored. Stay tune for ch.4 of ninja gaiden the journey in the wizarding world. Peace out.)


	4. Chapter 4

The day for when the champions are chosen is drawing near. Ryu was working on mastering a new katana that Ryan had gave him. The blade is known as the chaos blade. The blade was very powerful. It had an effect that hurts him every time he lands a blow on an enemy or target dummy. Ryu was able to ignore the pain after a couple of hours of practice with the sword. Many of the pureblood students be gone to fear Kasumi for the type of detention she gives to students who misbehave in her class. She makes them do work without their magic to help them. She was sending a message to the pureblood students. That magic had made them lazy and way out of shape. She was also showing them how the magical communities around the world are much more powerful then magical Britain.

Orion saw a few potential candidates for the military forces of the shadow empire. They needed a little work around the edges but they would make fine additions to the shadow empire's military. Ryu was able to get Ryan to forge a very powerful kusari-gama. The blade was made from the strongest metal in the universe. Black orichalcum. The metal is so dense it would take a master blacksmith to even forge it into a blade. Lucky for Ryu, Ryan is a master blacksmith and has dealt with black orichalcum before. In fact Ryan's armor was made from black orichalcum.

Kasumi finally admitted her feelings to Ryu. Ryu was very surprise at this but he told her that he had feelings for her as well. That grew into love as they fought together in many battles. When they told the news to Hayate, he was happy for them. They also told Ryu's father. Jo was happy that his son has finally found love in his life. Kasumi and Ryu decided to wait before they get married. Because Ryu has to kill Voldermort before he gets all his former allies back. And from what Ryan told them is that Voldermort is trying to get the power of the 12 elemental dragons' from their very bones. That did not sit well with Ryan or Ryu. For Ryan it was very simple. Ryan is the reincarnation of Ferzaro the dragon of fire. To him it was an insult to his past life as the dragon of fire. For Ryu it was that the elemental dragon bones are very sacred to those of the dragon lineage and to the shadow empire. To think that Voldermort would discrete the very graves of the ancient dragons just to get more power. It felt very wrong to Ryan and Ryu.

The day of the choosing of the champions has finally arrived. The champions would be chosen at dinner time. Ryu was working on some spells that Ryan gave him to see if he had the skills to use them. They are the spells of the ancient art of pyromancy. The ability to manipulate flames as a weapon to fight your opponents from long range. Some of the pyromancy spells were for close range. Fire whip was one of the spells that is for close range. The most powerful pyromancy spell is called Forbidden Sun. It's like throwing the sun at your opponents. Ryu had a hard time mastering some of the spells but the rest of the spells came to him like fish to water. The one spell that he liked the most is flame weapon. A spell you can use to buff your weapon with the fire element. Ryu saw that his sword hits a lot harder when flame weapon is on it.

Ryu and Kasumi were sitting at the head table waiting for the champions to be chosen by the goblet of fire. Ryu already knew that Ryan was able to make sure that the goblet would not make a magical contract if his name comes out of the goblet of fire. He wasn't sure on his old name Harry Potter. As the students finish their dinner. Ryan stood next to the goblet. Everyone gave their undivided attention to the shadow king.

"It is now time who will be chosen to compete in the tri-wizard tournament." Ryan said.

The goblet flicker a bit and then shot out the first name of one of the competitors. Ryan caught the sheet of paper and looked at the name.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Ryan said.

All of Fleur's friends cheered for her as she made her way to the trophy room. Then the second name came out of the goblet.

"The champion of Drumstrang is Viktor Krum!" Ryan said.

All of Viktor's classmates began to cheer for him as his name was called.

"DRUMSTRANG!" Viktor shouted to his classmates.

Then the final name came out of the goblet. Ryan caught the final name.

"And finally the champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" Ryan said.

All of Hufflepuff house cheered for Cedric as he made his way to the trophy room. But the goblet was not done yet. It shoot out another name and when Ryan caught it he saw that it had Ryu's old name on it. Well they would find out about Ryu's past eventually. Ryan looked at Ryu and Ryu gave the okay for Ryan to explain.

"As all of you saw the goblet of fire shoot out another name." Ryan said.

"The name was Ryu's former name. Harry Potter." Ryan said.

That shocked the entire great hall. That the dragon ninja was once the boy who lived. But why would the goblet shoot out Ryu's former name.

"The reason why the goblet shoot out Ryu's old name is very simple." Ryan said.

"Voldermort believes that he would be able to draw Harry Potter out of hiding and kill him." Ryan said.

"But when Ryu was blood adopted into the hayabusa clan. The power of the dragon bloodline erased of all the potter family magic out of Ryu."

The students in the great hall were shocked. Ryu lost his birth family's magic when he was adopted into the hayabusa family.

"Ryu is still heir of the potter family fortune and has already claimed it. He may not be a potter by magic. But still a potter by blood." Ryan said.

"Ryu won't have to deal with losing the potter family magic from the goblet of fire." Ryan said.

"That is all I will say to all of you tonight. If you wish to know more about this please speak with Ryu." Ryan said.

So Ryan and Ryu went into the trophy room to speak with the other champions about the first task. The officials of the tournament and the headmasters of the champions were already in the trophy room. The other champions turned their attention to the shadow king.

"Congratulation on becoming the champion of your respected school." Ryan said.

"The first task will be on November 18. This will be a task that will show how much of your magic you can control to complete the task." Ryan said.

"Your headmasters' and their staff cannot help in any way shape or form. I will have some of my best men keeping an eye out for cheaters." Ryan said.

"And if they catch on of you cheat before the first task. Points will be taking from your score at the end of the task." Ryan said.

The other champions nodded their heads in understanding at what the shadow king was saying.

"If there are no questions then I believe we should turn in for the night." Ryan said.

(Well there you go ch.4 of Ninja gaiden and the journeying in the wizarding world. The pyromancy spells that Ryu learned are from the dark souls game. I love that game. As always stay tune in for Ch.5. Flames will be ignored as always. Please review and a quick favorite. And have a nice day. PEACE OUT!)


End file.
